


Young Love

by Vsxarzs



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, F/M, First work remastered, Fluff and Angst, Gency, Genji does not have green hair, Heartbreak, Non-Canon Relationship, non-canon age, some other stuff but I can't remember them all., teensy weensy bit of angst but still there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 13:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11232033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vsxarzs/pseuds/Vsxarzs
Summary: Genji has been sent to a boarding school in the US. It is here that he encounters an angel known as Angela Ziegler, her gorgeous looks and sweet personalty catches his heart. Unfortunately it seem as if there is competition.





	1. New Faces

Genji awoke to the harsh beeping of an alarm clock. He squinted through the darkness as a figure ambled about the room. Despite having been asleep, Genji was not tired as he was still jet lagged. He then noticed the figure and called out in a hushed voice afraid of it being an intruder. "Lucio? That you?" The figure stopped and came closer revealing the familiar dreadlocks that was Lucio's hair in the silhouette against the dark wall. "Yeah, sorry I didn't mean to wake you." Genji smirked and gave Lucio a look. "Then why did you use a loud ass alarm clock? Lucio laughed amused and simply said, "I'm just not used to having a room mate." Genji smiled and turned over in bed to sleep five more minutes.

Genji awoke once again and lounged in bed lazily until he realized it was incredibly late. It hit him like a electric shock as he shot out of bed once his eyes rested upon the digital clock that resided on the modern nightstand. He made a mad dash for the restrooms with clothes and washroom supplies. He was in and out in a flash, checking back into his room actually barreling into Lucio upon entering. A flustered Genji apologized profusely before grabbing a hoodie. Confused Lucio looked up "Dude chill, class starts in half an hour. Genji looked up incredulously before taking a few deep breaths and relaxing. Lucio stood up and offered his hand. Genji smiled thoughtfully and took it.

Genji strolled down the hallway much more relaxed than he had been just a few minutes ago. Despite the school's rather small size the hallway contained quite a few students making their way to class leisurely. Genji simply thought as they did, better early than late. He arrived at a wooden door with a single rectangular window, after checking the room number twice, he entered slowly. He put up a confident countenance but his true feelings were on the verge of escape.A fluttering feeling manifested itself in his abdomen as he glanced at the few students in the class. A burning patch of cinnamon had begun to appear on his cheeks as he realized he was the final person to class. The teacher a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes stood at the front of the class as Genji accommodated himself, he sat next to a short Asian girl nervously staring straight ahead. 

The teacher smiled and begun class, it was supposedly about an old piece of literature called "A Tale of Two Cities". Even in new places, old habits die hard. Genji soon became bored, and began fiddling with a string on his hoodie. "You're gonna end up losing that" Genji looked up surprised only to find the girl's eyes on him. She smiled and stuck out a hand "My name's Hana." Genji smiled "Genji" She propped her head up on he hands as she continued asking questions. "So where are you from?" Finally confronted with a distraction Genji eagerly took up Hana's offer of conversation. "Japan." She seemed surprised. "Really? You look American." He smiled thoughtfully. "Yeah I actually get that quite often, I guess I don't look as Asian as my brother." Hana giggled as someone cleared their throat from the front of the room. It was the teacher, she was smiling sweetly but her green eyes dripped venom as there clarity sent shivers up his spine. "What is conversation about." A cold voice that had been mustered from the throat of the woman as solid as titanium and as clear as mountain air. Genji immediately sat upright "Nothing ma'am Hana was simply telling me about the school and where classes are located." She replied, her smile unchanging. "That is a very reasonable excuse but I'm sure it can wait." "Yes ma'am." Was all Genji could say. It needn't be said that he did not get distracted again.

The next period was uneventful, he met yet another student, Jack was a little on the taller side with steel blonde hair and equally piercing blue eyes. Despite his enigmatic form Genji found him to be quite friendly and talkative, fortunately the teacher was quite a bit more relaxed than his English teacher. Genji was almost late to his next class as he got utterly lost, he came through the door flustered which received quite a few laughs from the few students in the class. the teacher a wiry old man by the name Mr. McLean introduced himself and quickly pointed him towards an empty seat. Genji was too flustered to introduce himself to the person next to him as he frantically pulled out his materials. The girl watched in amusement and waited for him to be done. "You must be the new person." Genji smiled as he looked over. "yea..." His breath caught in his throat as his eyes met those of an angel. As blue as the ocean and twice as beautiful, her blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and body, strands of gold, each strand as exquisite silk. Her cheeks reddened as he stared at her and she pushed a rebellious shock of her hair behind her ear before speaking again. "Are you alright?" She was wearing a cute smirk, her luscious lips tipping upwards at the corner of her mouth. Regaining the power to speak he replied. "Im Genji, and you are?" "Angela." She said, her accent was thick and adorable. She tugged at his heart every time she spoke. Fortunately for Genji it was planned to watch a movie during that class leaving him free to speak to Angela.

The bell rung all to soon for Genji and he quickly packed his things to get going, he was about to leave when a voice spoke up behind him. "Wait." He turned around to see Angela's wan face looking up at his as she finished packing up her items. "Its lunch, we can walk to the cafeteria together if you'd like." He nodded unable to find words, his tongue had become twisted and he kept his mouth shut so he did not look like a fool. As they left genji noticed a tanned girl who was watching them as she packed up. She finished and was about to approach them when Mr McLean called out. "Fareeha please come see me." Genji watched confused as he followed the still talking Angela out the door. "And so that is why I love snow!" Genji looked at her and nodded even though he had completely missed what she said. "So does it snow in Hanamura or is that just in the mountains? "Oh yeah it snows where I live, and its amazing to see the snowflakes fall." "Oh yeah I know right!" Her eyes lit up suddenly. "I'm from Switzerland and it snows so much!" He laughed "Oh! I thought I had it bad, but I couldn't imagine what that's like." She giggled "Also the su-" Hey Angela! Wait up!" They both turned around to see a tanned girl running up to them her sweatshirt bouncing with each step. She had a strong face, brown eyes, short close cropped hair. Once she joined the pair, she completely shut out Genji as she chattered with Angela barely even leaving her time to respond. 

They then entered the cafeteria which was bustling with activity, the voices hit him in a wave of noise and so did the smell of food and the heat from the combined bodies. He was scanning the tables when he heard a soft voice behind him. "Hey Genji if you don't have anywhere to sit you can come with me." He was about to reply when someone called across the cafeteria. "Hey Genji over here!" He turned around to see Lucio waving at him. "Oh I'm sorry but if you don't mind I am going to spend lunch with Lucio." She gave him a warm smile. "Of course not!" She hid the frown that came accompanied with those words, he was different from the others, and she wanted to get to know him better. And she knew exactly how to do it.

Upon arriving at the table he was greeted by Hana and Lucio. "Hey there Gengo!" chided Hana her high pitched voice teasing him. Lucio laughed and continued eating. Genji wasn't hungry so instead he scanned the various tables there was a table with two who seemed to be misfits, another with four people he assumed them to be the popular kids as the looked rather stuck up. He then came across another table, a short Chinese girl, Fareeha, and...Angela. He admired her, noticing her golden hair, her shiny lip gloss, her... "Hey Genji, yo dude....uhhhhh hello?" He was pulled back to the noisy cafeteria as he focused on Lucio. "I thought you were dead or something, just staring like that". "Huh? oh yeah sorry" he replied and Genji once again reverted his eyes to Angela. This time Lucio followed his gaze "Angela huh?". He let out a low whistle as he sighed. "What". "I see you, your clearly staring at her, cmon, admit it". "Yeah she's cute" replied Genji a faint red spreading across his cheeks. "Cmon man I see your eyes you love her don't you?" Lucio emphasized the word love. "Ugh no I don't" Genji replied sharply. "OK, ok, but just to let you know, like three guys like her and so does that Fareeha girl." Despite his stubborn attitude, Genji was listening attentively to everything Lucio had to say as he continued to talk about Angela.


	2. Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela catches Genji's attention and they spend some time together.

The ball whistled past his right ear, he felt the wave of air that flowed past him as it whizzed past. A smirk appeared on his lips. "Nice try Angie." Angela pouted as she picked up another ball and prepared to throw it. In the blink of an eye a ball whizzed past her nose towards the boy standing on the other side of the line. Genji had been anticipating Angela's throw and this bullet of a ball took him by surprise. He took notice far too late and attempted to dodge it but his attempt was futile as it hit him square in the nose. He closed his eyes and clutched his nose as blood began to come out. Fareeha's triumphant laugh was heard. "Take that pretty boy!" Angela shot her a look as she dropped her ball and rushed over to him. "Genji are you ok?" Her voice lined with worry. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Yeah, just a scratch." It was Angela's turn to smirk as took a look at his bloody nose, she took his hand and led him to the sideline. She didn't stop she as she led him towards the locker rooms. Genji's cheeks began to burn as he noticed where she was taking him.

She stopped right before the entrance to the girls locker room. "Stay right here, I'll be right back." The way she watched him with those eyes, a determination in them which told him this was a command, not a question. He obliged and took a seat on a bench as she disappeared through the locker room door. At this point Genji suddenly realized what had happened, in the moment he hadn't been paying attention due to the blood coming out of his nose but as he recounted the events that had taken place just a few seconds ago, his face became an even deeper hue of red. The way she took his hand, the soft and delicate fingers wrapping around his as she led him towards the locker rooms. The confused and accusing looks he received as they headed to the peculiar area. Genji groaned once he realized what the whole scene probably looked like from the eyes of another. His heart began to pound in his head akin to the stomping of a heard of elephants. Embarrassment had begun to set in as he thought of the way she had quickly come to his aid in a rather expressive manner. His embarrassment softened slightly and his cheeks took on a much softer color as he realized how she cared for him, unlike the others. His embarrassment was soon exchanged for gratitude.

The girl reappeared from the locker room, tissues in her hands as she bent down in front of him so their faces were inches apart. She began to wipe the blood and told him to tilt his chin up as she applied pressure to his nasal bridge. "It’s alright Angela I got it." He insisted attempting to distract as he knew students would be returning to the locker rooms to get changed after gym class. He didn't mind her attention, in fact he rather enjoyed it, the only problem is that he was slightly nervous of what the other's reactions would be. The new kid being so affectionately cared for by the angel that was Angela. His fear were confirmed as the bell rung and soon after he could hear the sounds of footsteps approaching. Genji did his best to pretend he was simply checking his phone but Angela was making it rather difficult the way she was fussing over him over something as harmless as a bloody nose. The group of girls giggled as they passed by with the girl who called herself Tracer even calling out. "Thought you guys were in the locker room steaming up the place!" Genji winced as if he had taken an arrow to the knee and his face quickly turned to a shade of red not unlike that of a tomato. The final person to pass by was a glaring Fareeha, if looks could kill, Genji would've been dead several times over under her steely gaze. Fareeha than silently mouthed the words 'stay away from her' and disappeared through the doors. Angela simply smiled as she removed her hand and the tissue revealing no blood. He quickly thanked her for being so kind and stood up quickly to get to the boys locker room. Angela smiled mischievously as she watched him leave, her eyes gleaming with delight. She had certainly caught his attention. She decided she would pay him a visit later.

Fareeha changed quickly a sinking feeling in her chest at the thought of Genji and Angela alone. she threw on a sweatshirt and some leggings and began to walk to the doors when she entered, a subtle smile on her face. "Hey Angie!" The other girl smiled and greeted her. "Hey Fareeha." The shortage of a nick name disappointed her and she frowned slightly. Angela did not notice and continued to her locker, Fareeha following behind. They reached her locker and Fareeha began to speak again. "You know the new kid?" Angela spoke without facing the other. "Yes I met him yesterday in Chemistry." Fareeha snorted and almost blurted out 'yeah I noticed', but she controlled the urge. "How is he?" Fareeha did not exactly know what she meant herself but her words prompted Angela to stop and ponder. "He's sweet but shy, I can tell that he is usually confident based on his body language but he seems to be acting differently in this school. Perhaps it’s the intimacy between the students here and their cliques." Angela then continued to take her shirt off a she reached for her casual clothes. Fareeha's eyes raked over her gorgeous body, taking in the curves and the delicate skin seemed to glow in the light. Fareeha closed the gap between them as her eyes filled with lust. Angela turned having finished gathering up her things fully changed only to find Fareeha's face inches away as she turned around. At this point Angela crossed her arms almost pushing the other girl away. "You know, what you did to Genji was really mean." Fareeha stared at the other girl confused as Angela watched accusingly. Fareeha rolled her eyes and sighed exasperatedly. "He was making fun of you." Angela's expression turned from accusing to confused. "No he wasn't we were simply having fun." Fareeha panicked unsure of what to do. "Oh come on Angie he barely means anything to you, why the fuck do you even care." Angela paused incredulous, mouth agape, before becoming annoyed. Without a word the blonde girl picked up her things and stormed out of the locker rooms. Fareeha now stood alone, she put a hand to her forehead and leaned against a locker angrily. She was angry with herself for pissing off her crush, she was angry at Angela for becoming so attached to this new kid and she was angry at this new kid Genji for attempting to steal away her angel. As far as she cared, he could go to hell. 

Angela stalked out of the locker room, she was angry. Fareeha was being irrational and she wasn't going to have any of it. How could she accuse her of something like that if they weren't even dating. Sure she may have been flirting with the cute new kid, but why does that even matter to her? She is independent and free to do as she wants and no one could tell her otherwise. Angela had been so enveloped in her thoughts that she hadn't even noticed where she was waking. All she could do was fume and stare at the ground listening to the sound of her footsteps. Angela suddenly yelped as she ran into someone. The both tumbled and somehow she ended up on top of the other person thoroughly embarrassed she got up immediately. She began to apologize profusely as her face turned beet red. The person laughed. "No worries Angie." She looked up and smiled as her eyes met Genji's. Green eyes that rivaled emeralds in terms of clarity and luster met her own. She offered him a hand which he gladly accepted smiling at her as he stood up. Genji had barely regained his footing as he was almost knocked over again as Angela hugged him. Confused he returned the embrace, taking in her sweet fragrance and relishing in her warmth. "You ok?" The girl Pulled away and smiled coyly. "Yes." Genji smiled back content with her response. "Would you like me to walk you to your next class?" Angela blushed slightly at his words. "I would like that." As the pair made their way down the hallway Genji thought silently to himself, ever since he laid eyes on Angela he had been instantly hooked, her sweet personality and gorgeous looks only reeling him in further. Despite this he had originally thought there was no chance, but now, “perhaps there is a chance…” “What was that Genji?” “Huh...Oh...Uh Nothing.”


	3. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected moment brings conflict between Angela and Genji, it penetrates deeper than the Mariana Trench as Genji finds himself shut out from Angela, even as he attempts to make amends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I can't grammar, so I hope you're not finicky about that stuff.

"So do you want Angela or not?" Cam a rather curt voice. Fareeha took a second to think, she longed for Angela. To feel her touch against her body, to feel those luscious lips against hers, To snuggle together in a warm blanket as they laughed through a cheesy movie. She nodded. Amelie smiled back. "Perfect" She purred her laser white teeth gleaming in the harsh florescent lights. Amelie turned around her long ponytail almost whipping the tan girl. "Wait!" Fareeha called out. The other girl turned around exasperatedly as she hissed. "What?!" Fareeha bit her lip in thought. "Are you sure this is gonna work?" Amelie glared at her. "Yes. It will." "How will I know?" "Don't worry Cherie, it will." And with that she was gone, slender figure disappearing down the hallway. Fareeha chewed her lip anxiously even though she didn't know why. She forced herself to stop as she reminded herself she hated Genji. It worked as her originally nervous expression turned into one of anticipation and she eagerly awaited Amelie's "proof".

The young Japanese stood in the hallway awaiting the arrival of a certain someone. They had grown rather close over the last few months and he felt happy. Sure she wasn't the type who simply submitted herself to sexual fun quickly to which Genji was quite accustomed from past experience, although they have had a few intimate moments, unfortunately none which led to anything more than modest physical contact, but he didn't mind waiting as he felt something more than lust. A warm feeling that manifested itself when their eyes made contact, the butterflies in his stomach that simply refused to stop fluttering around when they were together. He had been waiting quite sometime before he heard a voice behind him. "Hey there, you must be the new kid!" It was the infamous Amelie her slender body captured in the image of her tight clothes and although she herself was beautiful it was nowhere near the intoxicating allure of Angela. The French girl came right up to him completely unabashed as she had no reason to be so. "You know, you're pretty cute." Her voice was pure sugar and her eyes gleamed. "Uh thanks?" Amelie then cupped his cheek softly caressing the smooth skin as she continued her flirting. "Why do you bother with that Angela girl? She's so... simple." He pushed her back slightly as he attempted to convey his annoyance with her. The French girl’s expression flashed with frustration, he wasn’t as easy as she had originally thought, oh well, it seems like she’ll have to do things forcefully once again. Amelie ignored as she pressed her lips forcefully against his with a roughness that suggested more than just kissing. He pushed away almost immediately as she opened her mouth to bring her tongue in action. "Stop, why are you..." He trailed off as his eyes met Angela's. He immediately saw the hurt and sadness they expressed as she displayed a look of shock. She immediately whipped around and walked off briskly Fareeha in tow. Genji's heart plummeted 10 miles as he tore himself from Amelie's arms, an un-noticed smile across her face. He began to run everything seemed to happen in slow motion as his mind raced faster than a formula one car. A sinking feeling took a nice seat in his stomach as he rounded a corner only to find Angela gone. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair in a distraught fashion. He knew that he had just hurt Angela greatly and it was because of Amelie... But why?

All Angela could think about was Genji with Amelie as she kissed him, his surprised eyes and blush. At that moment she felt as if a rope supporting a grandfather piano had been cut as realization crashed down on her. She then felt a stab of pain in her chest as she stifled a few tears and immediately turned around heading back the way she had come. She took the corner and ran to the next so she could hide. It was then that she noticed someone behind her, she whipped around ready to scream at Genji. But instead she found Fareeha without thinking Angela threw herself into her friend's arms. She didn't cry because her body would not allow her to, she just couldn't something inside her had broken. 

Fareeha's dream had come true, as she held Angela in her arms, she was so happy that she smiled. Amelie's plan had worked, and now she had Angela just as promised with the added bonus of her not wanting anything to do with Genji what so ever, well at least for the time being, Fareeha would take care of that later. "Why are you smiling?" Fareeha quickly changed her expression as she stammered. "I-I-I wasss... Uh nothing." Angela studied the other girls face for any signs of suspicion. Fareeha simply stared back gazing into those large blue eyes, she then closed the gap between them lips puckered expectantly. Angela pulled away with an expression that combined both confusion and astonishment. "You seriously think I want to kiss at this moment?" Fareeha thought quickly. "Ahh.. I simply couldn't help staring into your beautiful eyes." Angela's expression softened but she did not smile and she went in for another hug, one which Fareeha gladly accepted.

Genji frantically brushed his lips and teeth for the fifth time, by now they had lost their soft, smooth texture and had begun to bleed. Dark red blood seeped out of the various scratches which stung against the strong mint flavor of the toothpaste. "Dude, If you keep that up, you're not gonna have lips anymore." Genji seemed to ignore Lucio's words as he uttered three single words that hit him with the force of a freight train. "I...Messed...Up." Lucio looked up worryingly as Genji rinsed his mouth once again and reached for the tube of toothpaste. Lucio took Genji's arm hindering him from grabbing the toothpaste. Genji tried to force his way to the tube but Lucio practically dragged Genji over to his bed and sat him down. "What happened?!" Lucio realized he had spoken quite harshly and corrected himself. "What happened?" He repeated but much more softly. "genji buried his Face into his palm's. "I messed up." Lucio took a seat next to him and put a reassuring arm around his shoulders. "Tell me everything."

Genji woke up on his own, hours before his alarm clock. He quietly changed and left his room the darkness of the early hours of the morning only held at bay by the dimly lit hallway lights which cast large areas in blue swaths of soft light. It had been two full weeks since the incident and the effect Angela’s leave had on Genji was noticeable and profound, the event which still lay fresh in his mind, refusing to leave not unlike the noon sun in the Sahara desert. He wandered aimlessly as his mind buzzed with thoughts. Since it was a free campus nothing was locked except for rooms with restricted access such as offices and other dormitories this allowed him to roam free within the empty halls. He entered the library quietly seeking a distraction from the hole in his abdomen. Genji searched through the various books upon the shelves until he finally settled on one. It was a cliche romance story, but one that wrenched his heart when he read the words within the pages. A story about a French soldier in WWII who went to fight believing that he would serve honorably and be rewarded for his courage, only to return home to find his fiance, stone cold and dead after she was killed from an axis attack. Genji enjoyed the novel because he related to the pain that was experienced by the fictional soldier, the devastation felt when someone dear was lost. He knew the book by heart having read it on several occasions since his arrival, yet he could not resist picking it up and becoming engrossed in its story. The sadness gave him a painful feeling that filled the cavity in his chest left by Angela's departure. 

Before long students began to trickle into the library studying, reading, and using the computers as there were no classes that day. It didn't take long for her to show up laughing happily with Fareeha and walking with Aleksandra and Satya. Genji watched jealous and melancholy. Jealous of how her laughter was meant for Fareeha’s ears instead of him, and melancholy at the blame placed on him for another’s actions. He finally mustered the courage to approach her as he returned is book and began to make his way over. Each step was accompanied by a heart beat which sounded like thunder as his nervous nature exponentially increased his perception and his mind began to hesitate as it found every excuse to not approach her. His stomach was fluttering hard and refused to let up as he stopped. Physically exhausted, his muscles were drained from the rush of emotions he had just experienced. He wanted to approach her more than anything but he had seen the look in her eyes when they made contact. It had spoken clearly 'don't ever approach me again.' A soft voice laden with sympathy spoke up from behind him. "Hey Genji, Is something bothering you?" It was Satya her inquisitive gaze prodded him gently, her eyes laced with worry at the sight of Genji leaning against the bookshelf heavily. It took some time for Genji to reply but once he did Satya could instantly feel the pain in his voice. "I feel horrible. I betrayed someone I care for deeply." Satya took a seat next to him slowly descending as her back brushed against the bookshelf and she gently took his hand in hers. "Tell me."

"She simply came up to me and started flirting. Her voice lured me in and so did her hands. She then kissed me, I tried to push her back but she was being forceful and..." Satya prodded carefully. "And what?" Genji held his forehead as he spoke his eyes closed as a headache resonated in his forehead. "My eyes met hers." Satya clarified confused by his words. "Angela's?" Genji looked up before glancing back down "Yes." Satya looked at Genji thoughtfully. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" He gave her a tired look one that added ten years to his youthful complexion. "How do you know?" Satya smiled mischievously. "Well what else could you do to make Angela so distraught, and if you didn't care then you wouldn't be so affected”. She smiled at him. "Go talk to her." He stood up now more confident but still weary as he once again began to walk over to a table which consisted of Angela, Fareeha, Mei, and Aleksandra. Just a few steps and Angela noticed him looking at him refusing to meet his eyes as she spoke in a hushed voice to the others seated at the table. The girls glanced back at the sorrowful person as he paused, Satya coming to stand next to him. A few moments later Aleksandra stood up and made her way over to him putting on a menacing countenance. "Listen here rat, make yourself scarce before I do. Angela has no interest in your presence so much as laying her eyes on you." Genji's eyes displayed a hurt feeling as Zarya’s message was clear. He stole a glance at Angela one last time only to find the back of her head. With that he silently made his way over to the doors of the library and down the hall.

It had been the best two weeks of her life, well, at least she thought so. Fareeha had Angela’s undivided attention for two weeks as she relished in Angela’s blockade of Genji. Refusing to speak with him let alone make any eye contact what so ever as she encountered him throughout her day. Chemistry was the worst as Genji was seated right next to her, despite this he had given up attempting to converse with her after a few days of no response. It was obvious of the friction between the two, even Mr McLean had noticed but the pair still coped with each other working silently, much to Fareeha’s dismay. She had hoped that Angela would move next to her but that had not happened. Fareeha’s dismay was incomparable compared to Genji’s anguish, if he was hurt before, it was nothing compared to the pain he showed now. Eyes dark as the angel refused him any sort of interaction, voice lost without the conversations between them. Fareeha forced the thoughts out of her head as she looked across the rather spacious room of the dormitory towards the golden haired girl seated in an arm chair. She gazed at her calm and undisturbed form lust beginning to rise. Despite this Fareeha knew that lust would not work with Angela as she had already attempted to seduce her countless times, each less fruitful than the previous. No matter what, Angela had refused to relinquish any more physical contact than simple hugs as she was still in pain despite her outward demeanor and Fareeha had missed one crucial fact. One that was blatantly obvious to Angela but obscure to others at the same time, a secret that could only be discovered through mutual suffering, one that truly revealed Angela’s persona.


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out Genji and Angela have been missing each other, who knew?
> 
>  
> 
> A/N:  
> This fic is rather short to ideas I have in mind sorry if this disappoints anyone, there will be approximatly 2,000 words per chapter. I've actually already written this before and I am simply rewriting because the old one was horrible, anyways I will be posting another story more frequently and I have a one shot in progress. Enjoy!

Angela hated sympathy, it was one of the few things she would not receive gratefully from others. She believed sympathy was another word for pity as when one expressed sympathy they could not relate to the other and feel the true extent of their pain and loss. Unfortunately Fareeha failed to perceive this difference and Angela soon became quite exasperated with the other. She just couldn’t bear to deal with Fareeha’s naive responses anymore, she still remembered her first response the day of Genji’s betrayal. Angela had barely finished venting on the verge of breaking down when she received Fareeha’s response. “Well, at least you have me.” The only thing keeping Angela from getting angry was the fact that she could barely express emotion. She had taken one of Angela’s own problems and somehow made herself the focus of it as if that would make it better. Not wanting to create conflict with yet another friend so she simply bottled up her emotions eventually becoming stoic once again exactly as she was before Genji’s arrival, since the day her parents died. 

He was close, very close, she could smell his faint cologne and see the light in his emerald eyes which gazed back into her own of sapphire. He had pinned her to the wall in her own dorm, having caught her off guard while studying. He gently moved a shock of hair out of her eyes as she squeaked in response blushing extensively and covering part of her face with her notebook which she had been clutching against her chest. “Angela, you have to let go, you’re always so stressed.” His calm words soothed her as she relaxed and met his eyes once again except now the anxiety in them was gone replaced by longing and desire. She bit her lower lip as he lowered his head to kiss her neck. She hugged him close pushing his head down wishing to be the dominant one, his breath ghosted over her skin giving her goosebumps. As soon as they made contact Angela jolted awake, panting and breath hot. She put her palm to her forehead feeling the small beads of sweat that had accumulated along the smooth skin making it glisten in the moonlight that filtered through the shutters. After realizing Genji was nowhere to be seen she layed back down letting out a deep sigh staring blankly at the ceiling, deep in thought. It had been her second dream this week and it only seemed to be getting worse, every day that passed she longed to be able to speak with him, for things to back to the way they were before. Angela remembered how it had hurt when she saw him, the tears that wanted to flow freely. She had believed that it would be easy, after all, he was the one who hurt her. It was quite the opposite, he had shut down on her just as she had done. For a few days after the incident she began blurting out regular conversation accidentally. Everytime she did his eyes lit up and he would listen attentively only for her to take back her words and simply refuse to speak, and every time it had happened after that he would give less and less of his attention, to the point where he no longer stirred. She had considered cutting but eventually decided against it in fear of major damage, but she really needed something, something to anchor her down so she wouldn’t be swept away in the stormy seas of her emotions. That was why she had been hanging out with Fareeha. And even then all Fareeha could think about was sex as she tried to seduce Angela multiple times and each time she had shut down, just as she had with Genji. It didn’t matter how much she wanted to let it go, she couldn’t let herself fall into the lull of comfort with problems of such magnitude. 

Unable to fall asleep Angela slid out of bed, the fabric of her shorts gently sliding against the linen of her bed. She quickly dressed into a pair of leggings and a sweatshirt and ventured out of her dorm. She needed a distraction and promptly as she could not bear the emotional load for much longer. She had briefly considered visiting Fareeha but the time had prevented her from doing so. Who could expect what she would want to do in her room at this time, and Angela could visualize the looks she would receive from Fareeha’s room mate. Instead she believed her emotions would best be drowned in the pages of a book, if not, then she could at least not worry about waking anyone up as she attempted to put her mind at ease. She entered the library quietly the soft lights giving the impression of being underwater at night, but this only further increased her stress ashe could imagine the vast amounts of water pushing down on her in the depths. Her head began to spin a she became disorientated amongst the bookshelves eventually sitting down on an arm chair to recollect herself. 

It had taken a few minutes but she had finally managed to soothe her nerves, melting into her chair as she took deep breaths. Her heart rate returned to its regular beat and she sat relishing in the comfort of the armchair as she yawned and rested her weary eyes. It was at that moment when she was silent that she heard it. At first she thought the soft breathing was herself but realized it was not synchronized with her own breaths. She turned her head towards her sound and jumped in fright letting out a silent yelp as she realized there was someone in the chair next to her.She was about to leave in a hurry when she recognized the hard features of his face soft in sleep. She paused unknowing of what to do, her body said yes as her mind said no. She had sworn to never talk to him yet it was maddeningly tempting to reach over and touch him. Nobody would know it would be her secret one that she would cherish in the wake of her heartbreak. One thought led to another as she approached his form, she gazed at him with a longing feeling. She wanted to be in his arms, to feel his lips against hers, to feel his touch against her skin. She took his hand in hers feeling the soft texture and its warmth. She then left his hand to cup his cheek her thumb running along its smooth surface. Her thumb then followed the arch of his eyebrows taking each soft strand under consideration. Her calm expression then turned into one of sadness and remorse. She believed their relationship could never be reforged, she wished so desperately that she had forgiven him and accepted his attempts at amends. She then lowered her head so it was level with his, she gently ran her thumb over his eyelid she then hugged him, a silent embrace as she nuzzled into his neck. She was about to let go when she felt arms around her pulling her closer to Genji’s body. She had waited for this moment for so long that their surroundings did not matter to her all that did was him. 

Genji awoke to the feeling of arms around him. He opened his eyes to find Angela’s head is she nuzzled into his neck. He pulled her closer wanting to feel the weight and warmth of her body. She gave into his embrace settling into his lap as his arms held her. Genji whispered softly. “What’s wrong?” Angela did not look up as she responded. “I missed you… I missed this.” He paused as he registered her voice, he had not been the only one feeling the pain and he was glad she was back. She had to know how he felt before anything else could happen. He lifted her head so his eyes met hers and he then realized she had been crying. He gently dried her tears with his sleeve her already beautiful eyes glistened with the blue lights. “Angela, I care about you. So much, it pains me to see you like this especially when it’s my fault.” Her expression softened as she gazed into his eyes. “Its not your fault, I should have been more rational.” He suddenly averted his eyes. “You deserve someone better.” Even now when they both knew very well what had happened she still tried to blame herself, trying to make himself feel better. “You’re so caring, we both know what happened, why do you act as if you did something wrong?” Angela expression did not change as their foreheads made contact. “Because I know it was not your fault.” Those few words made him open his eyes in surprise as he gazed at her with the expression Angela had always dreamed of, for someone to look at her with a longing passion, to make her feel wanted and beautiful. For once she was glad he could not see her clearly, as that meant he could not see the blush on her cheeks or the way she bit her cheeks.

It had been a long night of silence and comfort as Angela lay against Genji, his arms around her reassuring and warm. She had dozed off quickly into a light sleep where slight movements and soft words weren’t uncommon. Genji on the other hand had stayed awake, his mind too crowded with thoughts and emotions to fall asleep. Despite it being real, he could not believe she had forgiven him so easily. It was only then he realized how much this affected her, they had been inseparable for quite awhile and losing someone close was definitely more than a small ordeal. Instead of ruining the moment for himself Genji cleared his head of questions and realizations for another day, right now he simply wanted to hold the girl in his arms. And that is what he did as he gently wrapped his arms around her cherishing the warmth and her sweet scent, sleep caught up to him once more and he dozed off with an angel in his arms.


End file.
